Forum:2013-10-07 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Agatha seems to have temporarily switched from acting to being acted upon. Wonder how long that will last. NathanTheRammer (talk) 21:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Once she finishes getting rescued probably. -- 06:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :At least one purple dracohippus with handlebars ride longer. ( A tip of the hat to Bunsen on the lj site for the description.) 22:16, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Ride like the wind, Bullseye! I am beginning to think that Jenka is the missing member of the Jägergenerals.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:42, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I have always thought Jenka was a jager general, but she does report to someone as well, I just dont know to whom. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 23:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::She's in charge of covert operations so she's reporting to all the other generals, including Mamma Gkika. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) That oggie lookalike there seems and acts like he is the squad leader. Though definetly not oggie as he would probably give agatha a big hug first. Anyways, I wonder how many jagers escaped the time bubble? You would expect most of them to be in mechanicsburg, but I guess a few would have been fighting on the outskirts or doing outside missions. -- 06:39, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :This page is relevant http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20130322 :Also, I hope the jagers grab the weasel! :New User I'm getting the impression these might be wild Jagers. 07:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Since at least one of them knows Agatha on sight they can't all be wild jagers. However, since we know other teams of wild jagers were sent out and news of the heterodyne would travel fast (especially in 2 1/2 years), some could very well be wild jagers returning home since some may have gone outside Europe in their search. -- 12:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Only a few Jagers were allowed to search for the Heterofynes, as The Baron wanted the majority in his service. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :My take on "Iz her! Lez go!" is the Jäger speaking was given a quick physical description by someone else ("strawberry blonde with eyeglasses"). There are two women present. Only one matches. The description was provided by whoever was on the other end of that telescope. That person recognized Agatha and sent the raiding party to retrieve her after providing one or two of them with a basic description. --AndyAB99 (talk) 21:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It would seem the Jäger saying, "Dot's all ov dem, boyz!" (who I presume from the white sleeve with green cuff is the same one saying "Iz her! Lez go!"), is the one identified as Zudok on this page: http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20030505 So he's seen her before. (Just got the PDFs and started to read over from the beginning, or I never would have spotted it.) ExperimentMom (talk) 17:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that could be him. The jacket is close enough. And with what happens on the next , that would make sense as Dimo is clearly surprised. This group appears to have acted on their own initiative. --AndyAB99 (talk) 18:17, October 9, 2013 (UTC)